3G
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Giliran Alfred yang ngamuk sama Arthur, sedangkan Arthur cuma bisa ketawa! Mungkin UKUS . .


Terinspirasi sama percakapan saya sama temen saya dan dia juga selalu pakai 3G

.

.

**3G: Gini, Gitu, Gimana, ya?**

**By: Nanami-Kun  
**

**Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

Hari ini adalah hari terkutuk bagi Alfred. Benar – benar hari terkutuk yang sama sekali tak dapat ia duga. Sedari tadi ia mengumpat, sudah mengeluarkan 11 kata – kata kotor untuk melukiskan betapa kesalnya dia. Mau tahu contohnya? Oh, maaf saya tidak mau membuat masa depan Indonesia hancur lebur karena 1 fic dari saya ini. Mau tahu apa yang membuat Alfred jengkel? Mari kita flash back dulu~

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang selalu ditunggu – tunggu banyak orang. Begitu juga Alfred F. Jones yang selalu mengharu biru jika _weekend_ datang.

Saat ini Alfred sedang membetulkan tali sepatu dan segera beranjak dari rumahnya. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, Alfred menyeberang dan berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dan menanti. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan seseorang yang cukup berarti, jadi ia tidak boleh terlambat barang sedetik pun kalau tak mau melihat orang itu ngamuk padanya.

Setelah sampai di pemberhentian bus, ia segera berlari – lari kecil menyongsong ratusan orang yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktifitas di hari minggu. Terdengar umpatan kasar yang keluar ketika Alfred tanpa sengaja menabrak orang – orang itu. Ia bahkan nyaris menabrak tukang koran yang sedang merapikan koran – korannya. Berbagai ocehan dan umpatan jengkel yang ditujukan padanya hanya ia tanggapi dengan kekehan dan kata - kata yang tak terlalu beragam.

"Maaf,

"Oops! Tidak sengaja!

"Woaah! Agak sibuk hari ini! Maaf!"

Dan dengan suksesnya Alfred mengacaukan hari Minggu orang lain.

.

* * *

.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng berdenting nyaring, menandakan ada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Saat ini Alfred sudah memasuki kafe tempat ia mengadakan perjanjian. Dengan sigap ia mulai mencari orang yang akan ia temui. Oh, ternyata orang itu duduk di sudut ruangan. Alfred segera menghampirinya.

Dengan senyuman khasnya ia mengambil tempat duduk yang ada. Mereka dalam posisi berhadapan. Orang itu melirik Alfred sejenak, lalu kembali membaca buku yang sedang ia bawa; _Harry Potter 5_.

"Iggy~ Tumben gak mengadakan ceramah! Ada apa?" ujar Alfred dengan senyum secerah matahari. Yang diajak ngobrol menatapnya dengan tatapan semendung – mendungnya, tanpa pelangi sama sekali.

"Ya gitu." sahut Arthur pendek. Alfred cengengesan sendiri. Sepertinya tagline baru.

"Kok ya gitu?" tanya Alfred penasaran sambil melihat daftar menu yang ada. Tadi malam ia belum makan jadi hari ini dia ingin memesan 3 burger dan beberapa menu lainnya.

"Ya harus gimana?" balas Arthur seraya menutup bukunya. Menatap Alfred lekat – lekat, memancarkan aura hitam meskipun ia tahu kalau ia kalah dari Ivan. Alfred yang sedang memesan merasa diawasi dan langsung berbalik ke Arthur.

"Kok begitu? Kenapa kau tak ngajak ngobrol sesuatu? Misalnya si Ivan itu sudah nikah sama Natalia, atau si Francis yang akhir – akhir ini ngincer anggota Uni Soviet buat dia rape, atau si Heracles yang berhasil memenangkan rekor dunia buat tidur terlama, atau bahkan tentang perkembangan Flying Mint Bunny?" oceh Alfred bertubi – tubi, membuat Arthur merasa pening dan ingin tidur saja. Barangkali ia dapat mengalahkan Heracles.

"Bagaimana? Ada cerita baru?" tanya Alfred dengan mata berbinar – binar sedangkan Arthur hanya membalasnya dengan wajam muram. Akhirnya Arthur membuka mulut.

"Ada, ada. Ini tentang si Francis," jelas Arthur mulai mendekatkan diri pada Alfred. Seketika juga kuping Alfred berdiri. Penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Apa?"

Mereka berdua mulai berhadap – hadapan, berwajah tegang seakan ini adalah rahasia berdua. Hening mulai merayapi mereka, membuat Alfred makin penasaran dan tak kuat lagi.

"Apa, apa? Kalau Francis mesum aku sudah tahu!" teriak Alfred agak jengkel karena tak segera diberi tahu. Arthur langsung menggeleng. Alfred berusaha menebak lagi.

"Si Ivan malah dinikahi Francis?"

Arthur kembali menggeleng keras. Sekali lagi Alfred menebak.

"Kau di-rape Francis?"

Dan Arthur menjawabnya dengan gelengan lagi plus umpatan. Alfred mulai frustasi.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Alfred dengan rasa kesal yang ia tahan. Dari tadi nebak salah terus, siapa yang tidak jengkel? Apalagi kalau tidak diberi tahu jawabannya!

Arthur mulai mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Alfred. Saat ini jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya 15 cm. Membuat mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar tiap detiknya. Bagi para fujoshi yang menonton, jangan lupa bawa popcorn, ya! Author juga minta!*Plak!*

"Mau tahu?" tanya Arthur sambil mendekatkan diri pada telinga Alfred. Dengan segera Alfred mengangguk pasti. Dia sudah geregetan dari tadi. Arthur kembali membuka mulut.

"Jadi…"

Jantung Alfred berdetak cepat. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sesungguhnya…"

Alfred menahan nafas. Menanti untaian kata berikutnya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

_Jadi, jadi, jadi..._

"Ya, gitu."

**KRAK. **Kacamata Alfred jatuh… dan pecah dengan dramatisnya.

Dua kata yang barusan Arthur lontarkan bagaikan bom atom bagi Alfred. Tak terduga pada awalnya, membuat jantung berdetak kencang ketika nyaris keluar, dan memporak – porandakan segala yang ia tuju ketika melesat.

Dengan rasa frustasi yang mepuncak, Alfred memakan burgernya. Tak peduli bila cecerannya berjatuhan di mana – mana. Frustasi. Hanya frustasi yang ia rasakan. Arthur terlihat senang karena berhasil membuat seorang Alfred merasa frustasi. Ternyata ia bisa juga membuat Alfred sebal.

"Kau kadang menjengkelkan!" kata Alfred sebal. Arthur terkekeh.

"Setiap hari kau menjengkelkan." balas sang British dengan logat Amerika yang dibuat – buat, membuat muka Alfred memerah. Ia segera menjejalkan burgernya ke dalam mulut. Menenggak soda dengan terburu – buru. Jengkel bukan main. Arthur menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali memancing obrolan.

"Oke, kali ini aku sungguh – sungguh. Ini masih tentang Francis," ujar Arthur sambil meraih cangkir yang berisi the Earl Grey-nya. Alfred mendesah, namun akhirnya mendengarkan.

"Si Francis itu..." lanjut Arthur kembali mendekatkan diri pada Alfred. Pria berkacamata itu mulai terpancing oleh pembicaraan ini. Arthur tersenyum licik.

"Sesungguhnya…" Arthur berujar dengan suara kecil seakan ini adalah misi rahasia. Alfred mulai keringat dingin. Apa, apa, apa, apa?

"Dia…" _Duh! Ngomong aja lama banget!_ Pikir Alfred kesal. Arthur menangkap maksud ekspresi Alfred.

"Mau tahu, nggak?" tanya Arthur dengan nada yang membuat orang ingin tahu. Alfred mengangguk bak anak anjing yang menginginkan bola untuk bermain.

"Jadi gini…"

Alfred kembali sport jantung. _Jadi…jadi apa…? Ayolah, Arthur! Katakan sekarang jugaaa!_

"Begini…"

_Dan, dan, dan, dan, dan…_

"Gimana ceritanya, ya?"

**JDAR.**

Seketika itu juga terdengar teriakan yang sangat kencang, membuat para pengunjung kafe kaget. Segera mereka mendesis dengan jengkel,"Ssst!"

Arthur tertawa – tawa sendiri. Senang sekali bisa mengerjai seorang Alfred F. Jones. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia bisa dengan mudahnya dikerjai?_ Oh, 2-0 Al! _Pikir Arthur penuh kemenangan. Alfred mengomel – omel, tak dapat membendung kekecewaannya. _Sudah ngomongnya lama, gak jadi lagi!_ Alfred berpikir sengit. Arthur justru semakin terbahak melihat ekspresi yang Alfred tunjukkan.

"Arthur! Jangan main – main! Aku serius! Aku jengkel akan semua permainanmu! Aku tahu kau sebal karena aku juga sering main – main, tapi kau jangan kebangetan begitu, dong! Kali ini kau sudah kebablasan, tahu!" omel Alfred bertubi – tubi dengan wajah merah padam. Tangannya menghantam meja, membuat rempah makanannya berjatuhan ke lantai. Sama sekali tak menyadari perjuangan keras para pelayan yang setiap hari membersihkannya.

"Hah! Kau sendiri juga senang`kan kalau bermain – main dengan orang lain! Sekali – kali kau harus merasakannya juga! Kau pikir enak kalau dikerjai, Jerk?" balas Arthur tak kalah keras. Saat itu juga mereka jadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung kafe. Terdengar bisik – bisik orang yang memperhatikan. Ada yang melongo saja, ada yang melihat sambil makan, ada yang kacamatanya sampai melorot.

Melihat keributan itu, sang manajer kafe segera mendatangi mereka, memberi peringatan supaya tidak berbuat onar di kafenya. Kalau mereka masih melakukannya, mereka akan diusir dan harus membayar atas perbuatan mereka. Mendengar hal itu, Arthur dan Alfred langsung diam. Tak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Seketika itu juga keadaan kafe sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Uh! Harusnya kau tidak bilang `_gini, gitu, gimana, ya?_'! Aku juga repot`kan? Masa aku yang dimarahi? Seharusnya itu kau, Arthur! Apa salahku, sih? Aku`kan hanya kau panas – panasi! Wajar saja aku jengkel!" oceh Alfred, membuat Arthur ingin menyumbat telinganya. _Apa salahmu? Salahmu itu banyak! Banyak pake banget, lagi! Numpuk segede Mount Everest! Dasar bloody moron!_

"Nah, sekarang kita harus gimana? Sudah nyaris kehilangan uang, bikin onar, mengotori lantai, teriak – teriak sendiri, jadi bahan tontonan, sekarang musuhan lagi! Semua itu karena kau, Iggy! Harusnya kau hentikan _3G_-mu itu! Kau menjengkelkan! Lain kali aku malas meladenimu! Seharusnya aku tak usah ke sini saja! Tak usah ketemu denganmu lagi!"

Arthur tersentak. _Hei! Sepertinya yang tsundere itu aku, bukan kau! Jangan meniru kepribadianku, jerk! Lagipula sepertinya kau yang menghamburkan sisa rempah junk food-mu itu!_

Alfred mencibir, menenggak sodanya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sepertinya ia benar – benar akan pergi. Ketika Alfred mulai beranjak dari meja, Arthur segera menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi! Akan kuberitahu! Makanya jangan pergi!" kata Arthur dengan nada memohon dan wajah memelas. Berharap supaya rayuannya berhasil. Terdengar cibiran dari Alfred. _Merepotkan sekali_. Namun akhirnya pria itu kembali duduk. Ia mendesah kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Alfred dengan wajah jengkel. Ia lelah akan semua permainan Arthur. Ia malas dengan hal tetek bengek yang cuma masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, maka ia harap ini penting.

Terlihat Arthur tersenyum. Senyumnya sungguh manis. Entah kenapa hati Alfred mulai luluh. Ia tak kuat melihat senyum Arthur. Ah, andai Arthur selalu tersenyum, bukannya cemberut! Dia pasti takkan terlihat pemarah dan galak. Dan dia pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan hanya alis super tebalnya saja.

"Katakan saja. Ada apa?" ulang Alfred dengan nada melembut. Arthur kembali tersenyum dan menyeduh tehnya. Sesekali melirik Alfred. Alfred sendiri sudah tidak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk memeluk Arthur. Oh, kalau Arthur disandingkan dengan seekor kelinci, Alfred yakin kalau wajah mereka nyaris sama. Sama – sama imut maksudnya.

"Jadi…" ujar Arthur dengan penuh rahasia. Mau tak mau Alfred mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia menarik kursi dan mendekatkan diri pada pria blonde dari Inggris tersebut.

"Sesungguhnya…" lanjut Arthur dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditembak. Nurani Alfred mulai bergejolak. Ia menebak – nebak kalimat yang akan Arthur katakan pada detik berikutnya.

"Si Francis itu…"

Jantung Alfred berdetak makin kencang. Ia menatap lurus, menatap mata hijau milik Arthur yang terlihat bercahaya._ Sial! Kenapa ia terlihat begitu manis?_

"Sebenarnya…"

_Jadi Francis itu sebenarnya…_

_Lanjutkan Arthur, jangan buat aku menunggu…jangan buat aku menanti hingga lumutan! _K_atankanlah, katakan! Jangan main – main denganku!_

"Dia…"

_Ya, ya, ya…_

_Dia…_

_Francis…si sialan tukang pamer bokong tepos itu…_

"Adalah…"

_Ya…_

_Pria Perancis itu adalah…_

"Adalah…"

_Ya…_

_Si gila nge-rape itu…_

_Si mesum itu…_

_Si tukang mawar itu…_

_Si banci Taman Lawang itu…_

_Adalah…_

_Adalah…_

"Duh! Gimana ceritanya, ya? Aduuh! Aku lupa, Al! Sorry, ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Seketika itu juga, runtuhlah segala semangat Alfred. Runtuhlah pula kepercayaannya pada Arthur.

* * *

.

.

Gimana? Ada yang kesel sama Arthur? Ada yang simpati sama Alfred? Waktu ngobrol sama temen saya, saya juga di-3Gin sama temen saya... jadilah reaksi saya persis Alfred... tapi ujung ujungnya ketawa, sih -_-"

Agak gaje gitu, ya... Gak papalah... pokoknya saya sudah berusaha

.

**~Review, ya~**


End file.
